1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Storage devices store data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. Storage devices include a device storing data in a magnetic disk like a HDD (hard disk drive) and a device storing data in a semiconductor memory, in particular, a nonvolatile memory like a SSD (solid state drive), a memory card, etc.
Examples of a nonvolatile memory include a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), a MRAM (magnetic RAM), a RRAM (resistive RAM), a FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
As a semiconductor manufacturing technology develops, an operation speed of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. that communicates with a storage device is being improved. A capacity of contents being used in a storage device and a host device of the storage device is being increased. Accordingly, there is a demand for a storage device having even more improved operation speed.